Kwamis in Love (Rated: MA)
by Kid Toucher
Summary: Tikki and Plagg have known each other forever. Yet, when they bump into one another for the first time in decades, the reunion is...sweet. This is the story of how two kwamis made love at a festival where everyone else was making food. WARNING: strong sexual themes and language.


Marinette and Adrien were both on their way to school the same day as the annual Paris food festival held in the center of town. Adrien paced quickly on the sidewalk opposite of Marinette, who of course noticed him from across the street and changed her posture. Both of the young teenagers neared closer to town's square as they sped up to avoid receiving another tardy. As they walk, the aromas of the cuisines make themselves present to the heightened sense of smell that both of their Kwamis have. As Plagg inhales the aura of the multiple cheeses on the tables, he abandons Adrien's knapsack. In the same instance, Tikki exits Marinette's bag to visit the plethora of freshly baked cookies. While they both venture towards their desired stands, they come in full contact with one another, becoming tangled as they both fall over, underneath one of the concession stands. It takes only a second before they each recognize their counterpart and their eyes grow large. They both look shyly away from one another as Plagg scratches the back of his head and Tikki quietly says hello. Plagg eyes her up and down and only then realizes how much he has missed Tikkis tender touch. Tikki glares back at Plagg with glowing eyes. Without any spoken words besides their initial hellos, the long awaited reunion takes place.

Both Kwamis embrace in another in a tight hug that eventually progresses into slow kisses. They break away only to look into each other's eyes. Her eyes gleam with innocence, yet her mind is anything but. Plagg wraps his hands around her small waist and tikki nearly melts as she receives a shower of kisses along her neck. She lets out soft moans into the air above as Plagg goes to town. He teases her sensitive body with his fingertips, running along her thighs and stomach.

"Plagg...no" Tiki says playfully.

"Plagg yes" He retorts.

Tikki cannot take the torture anymore and decides to take initiative and grasp Plaggs firm member.

Plagg smiles as she does this, knowing he has persuaded Tikki. She moves her hand across the length of him as they moan into each other's mouths. After minutes of intimate foreplay, Plagg knows he will never ejaculate by simply being caressed by her hands, and dominantly pushes tikki against the metal leg of the stand. She lets out a gasp, but looks into Plaggs eyes with a fire. A fire that can only be extinguished with cum. Both of their bodies tremble in anticipation of what is next to come.

Plagg places a hand along her inner thigh, and runs it upwards until he makes contact with her flower. His fingers toy with her clitoris, as she leans back in pleasure. Plagg then probes her hole with a single finger, making sure his partner is wet for the occasion. Although cats don't like water, they love the elixir of a woman. Tikki grinds her entire body on the single finger that plagg has entered, exposing her sexual nature. This only arouses Plagg further, as he removes the finger, soon hoping to replace it with his girth. Tikki looks at him with eyes that are practically begging for the member between his legs. But, despite being extremely dominant, Plagg makes sure tikki is ready before penetration. When he gives her a look of caution, she nods, signaling she needs his penis. He slowly inserts his manhood, as he feels her cavity seemingly suck him further inside. Tikki was filled immediately, and both were in absolute bliss. Plagg provided steady, even strokes to her steaming, wet core. The both of them moaned loudly into each other's mouths as they shared a kiss, followed by the heavy breathing of Plagg, who steadily increased his pace. Tikki hadn't been fucked in years, and could not settle for only missionary. She allowed herself to slip off of his length and bend over with an arched back for Plagg. The curvature of her buttocks provided him with a strong urge to reinsert himself into her wetness. He gripped tikkis waist for support as he established a pattern of motions, reaching the end of her hole with each thrust. Tikki, was entirely encompassed by Plagg, her insides conformed to the shape of his member. She could feel herself nearing an orgasm as Plagg began to rub her small breasts, playing with her erect buds. As Plagg threw himself deep into her crevice, tikki began to release her juices, letting out a near scream. Plagg could feel her walls constrict his length as she violently shook with him still inside of her. This eruption of pleasure only expedited Plaggs ejaculation, and he could feel his seed rising to the base of his shaft.

He swiftly ejected his member from her tight cave to save himself from finishing too quick. Plagg then gripped her by the hips and flipped her onto her side. He grabbed her by the ankle and lifted one leg, spreading Tikki as far as she could go. Plagg could not contain his lust for tikki to feel him again, and shoved his manhood deep inside her yet again. Plagg was nearly there, and began to take exaggerated strokes in and out of tikki. She could tell by the look on his face that he couldn't contain himself any longer and could barely let out the words, "Finish inside me Plagg", before she started squirming with intensity. Plagg began accelerating and added even more depth to his thrusts. The seed began to rise to tip of his shaft and his entire body convulsed before he felt the splash of his own juices inside of Tikki.

With this, the two of them let out screams of absolute pleasure as they shared an orgasm. Tikki could feel the warm fluid flooding her insides, and slowly dripping out of her as Plagg removes himself from her cavity. Plagg then recomposes himself and stands up in an attempt to leave. However, tikki shoots a harsh glare, as he moves towards the exit, legs trembling.

"Where do you think you're going?" She says with a fierce look. "We haven't even cuddled yet."

Plagg sighs and slumps down, crawling towards his lover.

"Sorry after I nut I always like to hit a drag a quick drag of Camembert."

Tikki shakes her head in disapproval and plants her head on his chest as he lays down next to her.

"Time for a quick cat nap…" says Plagg as the couple dozes off, unaware at the trouble they just caused their wielders, who desperately needed to transform.


End file.
